Of Noble Stature
by Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared
Summary: The Cardinal and the Duke have allied together, and Milady is alive! They are all planning an attack on the King, and want to put an end to the Three Musketeers, once and for all. Constance and D'artagnan are the saviors in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Musketeers is by far, my FAVORITE movie. It ROCKS! D'artagnan and Constance are my two favorite characters. **

Constance's POV:

Did anybody bother to tell D'artagnan that I need to sleep in the morning and not be awakened at 5 o'clock? I suppose not, since he woke me up at 5 o'clock in the morning today.

Although I love him, really, it does bother me. Although, maybe just seeing those eyes and that hair is what I need… What am I thinking? Just being around him or thinking about him has made me girlish.

It is ever so annoying. Almost as annoying as he is, waking me up at 5 o'clock in the morning! I tell you, he is as cocky as he says he is, except it stretches past Tuesdays and around women. He is cocky always. Oh well.

Anyway…he woke me up at 5 o'clock in the morning to tell me something important and, as he is a musketeer and what happened last time and how the Duke is alive and the Cardinal is still about, it was scary.

"Milady is still alive, and the Cardinal's spies are taking care of her." Was his statement. It took me a minute to figure out what he was saying.

Even then, I didn't quite grasp the fact that she was still alive. I simply rolled over so I wasn't facing the door and closed my eyes again.

I think D'artagnan sensed that I wasn't quite awake, so he quietly sat down on my bed and kissed my cheek. I loved the feeling it gave me, but I didn't reply.

After all, this was the same man who woke me up at 5 o'clock in the morning! He realized that I might not move from the bed for another hour or so if he didn't do something, so he went for the classic way. Threatening me in an evil manner.

"If you don't wake up, I'll tickle you for an hour or so." He warned me. Alarmed, I gulped. The situation so far was not good. Not good at all.

"Okay then. I suppose I'll have to do this the hard way." D'artagnan said in a teasing way. I sat up quickly. "Fine. But this had better be good."

He smiled that charming smile of his that he only showed to me and laughed. "See? What did I tell you? Beautiful and smart."

I rolled my eyes, and I will say that I most definitely did not blush in a girlish manner. Not bothering to talk, I got up, stretched, and went into my adjacent bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and rinsed. Because I decided that I was going to try to listen to what D'artagnan was trying to say, I also took a bath.

After changing into a periwinkle colored dress, I combed my hair and braided it like my mother had once showed me. I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom to find D'artagnan still sitting on my bed.

When he saw me, his jaw almost hit the ground. "What?" I asked him. "You're…you're beautiful." He replied.

I stood, flabbergasted for a moment, and, although I'd never tell him, but happy that he thought of me like that and wasn't just joking. Then I retaliated. "Always sounding surprised." I said.

He sighed and muttered something that sounded oddly like the word "women". "Well let's get going then." He said.

"Wait, what did you say earlier? About Milady, that is?" I asked him. He replied, no longer looking happy-go-lucky, but now looking worried. "Milady is still alive, and the Cardinal's spies are taking care of her."

I was awake this time, and grasped the terrible part of the situation. "But if she is alive, and so are many of the Cardinal's spies, then what happens now?" I questioned.

"That, my dear, is what we are going to discus. We, of course, being Athos, Porthos, Aramis, The Queen, and, of course, my beloved." He said.

"And who may your beloved be?" I questioned. "Why, go look in your mirror. She resembles you." D'artagnan replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Now let's go! They all must be waiting." He said impatiently.

I didn't reply, for I was rushing as well. "Come on!" I told D'artagnan. He smiled. "That is more like it." He said. Then, taking hold of my hand, we ran down the stairs together.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we continued into the Royal bedroom, where the others stood, waiting for us. They stared at us for a moment, not daring to speak.

Athos broke the silence. "Now that you've finally decided to get here, let's talk about the problem."

Porthos and Aramis nodded in approval. Her Majesty gave a small, regal nod as well, signaling for Athos to go on.

"As you all know, Milady is alive." He stated, quite obviously. I couldn't help but notice that he seemed a tiny bit glad that she had not fallen into the vast ocean.

D'artagnan seemed to notice as well. He sent a small smile in my direction.

"She is being taken care of by the Cardinal's guards, and has allied the Cardinal with the Duke." Athos continued, oblivious to the silent conversation D'artagnan and I were having while he was talking.

"As it is, those two men have huge armies each, and with the two of them together, they have one army which, together, controls the skies and the seas."

Her Majesty gasped, noticing the fact that her husband, the King, was in terrible danger.

"Also, we have enough information to believe that they are planning a mass attack on our King, and, pardon me, your Majesty, but the King isn't quite prepared for a war." Athos stated, ending his part of the talk.

D'artagnan stood up, and, doing so, took all the attention in the room. "Milady knows each of our approaches of attack, and I have no doubts that she told the Duke and the Cardinal. We must each try a new way to take their forces by surprise."

Suddenly, a guard burst in.

"The Duke has arrived, and he has hundreds of armed men!" He yelled.

D'artagnan unsheathed his sword. "This talk will be continued." He said calmly, and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear "The Duchess of Buckingham" they do not live in the same house…they have different rooms in the Palace. **

**Dear "lilgenious" I meant to be repetitive to emphasize the fact that Constance did not like the fact that D'artagnan woke her up early in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I am terribly sad to say that Celenia and I (Phoebe) do not own the plot line of "The Three Musketeers" (no duh, we are not, like, 200 years old) **

**By the way, I have the sudden urge to laugh evilly…**

**Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!**

**Now I have the sudden urge to laugh normally…**

**!**

**Going on with the story…**

**Do not mention that to ANYONE by the way… **

D'artagnan POV

I drew out my sword, a true musketeer's weapon, and rushed out of the room. I knew that Athos, Porthos, and Aramis were following me, and the queen was not. I could only hope that Constance wasn't behind me. As I reached the entrance to the palace, I felt a strange sense of pride. I was defending my country. My bravery stemmed from a different nature,though. Constance. Everything I did, I did for her, just as I rushed right into a huge fight.

Right away, I knew that something was wrong. Nobody was fighting. In fact, nobody was there...except for Athos, Porthos, Aramis, me, and the guard who had called on us. Suddenly, I knew. This was not a King's guard. This was one of the Cardinal 's spies/guards. But, even though I figured out his identity, I was too late. This particular guard must have been trained specially, because he was fast. By the time I knew, he had tied all of us up.

All I had time to think about was Constance. Then I was knocked over the head, and I blacked out.

When I came to, I found I was tied to another human. I tried to turn my head, but still couldn't see who it was. Tired, I gave up trying to see who it was and tried surveying my surroundings. I found that I was in a dark room. It had windows, but the windows were covered with long, burgundy curtains. In front of me there was a long, simple brown table with two chairs on the side facing me, so if people were sitting there, I would be able to see their faces.

There was nobody in the room except for the person I was tied to and me. Suddenly, the other person woke up. They moaned softly, as if a bit depressed sounding. Then, after a long silence, I realized that I should try to untie them. I started to untie their hands, and got a shock. I knew these hands. I myself had held them many times. "Constance?" I asked quietly.

In return, the person nodded their head and gingerly touched my hands in return. I grasped the person's arms to show that I was real. "Do not struggle. I'll try to get you free Constance." I whispered into her ear. She ceased struggling at the sound of my voice. I calmed myself down as well, because this showed that she trusted me.

As I was working on her bonds, the heavy wooden door creaked open. In stepped one of my enemies. Also one of the greatest secret agents of all time. Milady deWinter. She wore elaborate headdresses and heavy furs. My Constance was a hundred times more beautiful and intelligent than her. I did give her credit for living after falling a thousand feet into water though.

I ceased working quickly. She didn't notice that I was trying to untie my...friend.

Milady stood in front of me and smiled. She had the type of smile that, if you were a coward, could make you curl up and weep uncontrollably. The type of smile that a snake had before its prey never saw the sun again. Constance shivered. She hadn't had good experiences with Milady before. I squeezed her hands. Milady stared at us for a short moment, then, without further ado, began speaking. "I see that the little…eh…musketeer has been caught. Oh, and his little friend is here too!" She exclaimed with mock surprise. I couldn't handle how she managed to seem so amused and evil (evilly amused) at how pained I was that Constance was captured. I was about to lose it, but Constance poked me discreetly in the back. I sighed. "What do you want, Milady deWinter?"


End file.
